City of Stolen Dreams
by CullenMama2319
Summary: Set 5 years after CoA. Clary left Jace to avoid heartbreak & started training.They are reunited & Clary is abducted. Jace is prepared to move heaven & earth to find her & stop Valentine, but how can he protect her if he can't get to her? And what about Clary's new tag-a-long named Wesley? Can Jace save her in time from the evil plotting against her, and win her heart for good?
1. Prologue

**CITY OF STOLEN DREAMS**

**PROLOGUE**

_*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended and anything dealing with The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare._

_**Author's Notes: Takes place after City of Ashes, after Jace tells Clary he will "just be her brother". Valentine is still alive, but the Clave is already comprised of shadowhunters and downworlders combined. They came together after the battle on the ship to make sure Valentine never returns. This is just an idea that popped into my head, hope you enjoy._

* * *

She tried to think of anything except how beautiful he was, and the way she'd missed the feel of his familiar arms around her. She'd known she shouldn't have agreed to this dance. She hadn't been prepared for the flood of heartbreaking emotions that threatened to drown her, and the longing in his eyes wasn't helping. To most everyone else in the large ballroom, they were brother and sister, but to those who knew them well, they knew the real tragedy of the situation. The feelings between them was anything but familial, almost as if some higher being thought it would be funny to play some sick cosmic joke on them.

"I've missed you." His voice was barely a whisper against her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. For the love of the Angel…she would. not. cry.

"I know." She breathed, feeling his strong arms tighten around her slender frame.

"You never came back." She could almost feel the hurt radiating from his voice, causing her chest to ache.

"I….I couldn't." She bit her lip, fighting back emotion, trying to ignore her wounded heart that had only managed to stay pieced together by a patchwork of new friends and a ridiculous amount of training to keep her mind off of _him_.

"Couldn't…..or wouldn't?" He pulled back slightly, lightly brushing his palm against her cheek. She opened her eyes and immediately wished that she hadn't. The second their gazes locked, she knew she was in trouble of epic proportions. She could never lie to those gorgeous golden eyes.

"It hurt too much." She answered honestly, as a single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away gently with the pad of his thumb and she reflexively leaned into the warmth of his touch.

"Tell me what to do Clary…..tell me what you want. I'll do anything." He pleaded. She hated seeing this ordinarily strong and capable boy, now a man, looking so vulnerable because of her. It clawed at her heart like a ravenous animal.

"Jace…..it doesn't matter what either of us _want_. There's nothing you can do…." She whispered, her eyes making a silent plea for him to stop. This way of thinking would get them nowhere except hurt. Well, more hurt.

"No….don't say that. Clary, I don't want to go on like this anymore. Please—"

"Stop. Just….stop!" She said firmly, their bodies halting even though the music kept on, along with everyone else around them. "Look….nobody is more upset than me that it has to be this way. No one. But nothing will ever change the fact that you're my brother…..no matter what my heart wants to feel. I'm sorry."

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk away." He challenged.

"Jace—"

"Tell me." His voice was hard.

"I can't do that." She blurted out, wishing to the heavens that she could lie to this boy, but it was futile. He could read her like a book. Like a book that was written just for him.

"See Clary….we can't keep fighting—" He was cut off by a deep voice and an arm wrapping around Clary's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Wesley." She forced a half-hearted smile. Jace stepped back with an incredulous look on his face. "Jace Lightwood, meet Wesley Chamberlin. Wesley….Jace." Wesley held out his hand to greet Jace, but Jace just stared at his extended hand as if it were diseased. Wesley cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling his hand back. Clary's face flushed an embarrassed crimson.

"You must be the brother she's talked about all these years. The famous Morgenstern siblings. It's good to meet you." Both Jace and Clary visibly tensed at the term "Morgenstern Siblings". They hated their father almost more than anything. Wesley's arm snaked down around Clary's waist and her eyes immediately flew to Jace's that were presently glaring daggers.

"I see you two know each other well…." Jace said through gritted teeth. "Funny, I've heard nothing of you, but then again, I suppose I wouldn't have since she's been MIA for almost 5 years." Clary's eyes widened in shock at his bluntness. She needed to do damage control. Now.

"Wes….could you give my brother and I a minute more—" Clary asked Wesley, who was now staring back and forth at the two of them in confusion.

"There's no need…_sister_….." Jace scowled. "Enjoy your dance." He turned and walked away and every ounce of her being was screaming at her to chase after him….as if he'd left with the other half of her heart. Maybe the bigger problem, Clary thought, was that he had.

"Jace! JACE WAIT!" She called out, but Wesley pulled her to him.

"Let him go Clarissa. He's in a foul mood anyway." She pulled back angrily.

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. Maybe you'd care to explain to me why my girlfriend's BROTHER looked as though he wanted to devour her?" He questioned furiously. "I thought I had some competition for a second. Seriously….who looks at their sister like that?" He shuddered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, knowing damn well she was lying. "My _brother_…." She still wanted to choke on that word every time it slipped past her lips. "…has been through a lot. I need to find him. I'll be back, I promise."

She didn't wait for Wesley to respond before she spun on her heel and followed after Jace. She hadn't made it more than ten feet across the dance floor when that sudden nervousness reared its ugly head, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at full attention. It was the same feeling you got right before a battle, the energy prickling through every cell like lightning. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, nothing seeming out of the ordinary, which from her past experiences she'd learned meant exactly nothing. Suddenly there was a loud clash and a sea of screams, and that's when she saw it. It was large with gray scales for skin, blood red eyes, rows and rows of teeth just waiting to sink into pound after pound of flesh, and several arms that looked like tentacles with razor-sharp claws at the tips. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen, and that was truly saying something. It was about to attack a small dark-haired boy and she was shaken back to reality. Clary hurtled forward, but the boy was knocked out of the way before she could get there, by Jace. He was just as she remembered, always a graceful warrior, strong and quick, moving about like an avenging angel. A second creature suddenly appeared and a wave of instant panic washed over her.

"JACE! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. There wasn't time, she realized, reaching to her ankle for a weapon. Just as the second creature's tentacle reached for Jace's throat, it was pinned to the wall by Clary's throwing star, causing the creature to let out a loud screeching howl. Jace's eyes followed Clary's form as she leapt over a table, hitching up her evening gown as she tucked and rolled, landing on her feet like a cat, just in time to retrieve a dagger from her calf holster, planting it right between the monster's ugly blood red eyes. It began crumbling to ash. She yanked the dagger from the creature, spinning around to find Jace still staring in wonderment, the first creature making an about face, coming back for him. She instinctively pushed him aside protectively, launching the dagger where the creature's heart would be if it were human. It followed suit, melting into a pile of ash. She glanced to Jace.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping like an idiot Jace Lightwood….or are you going to help me fight?" She asked in exasperation. The corner of his mouth tipped up into her favorite crooked smile.

"Well now, we all know I can't be outdone by a girl of all things…."

"Ahhh….now there's my Jace." She smirked.

"I'll always be yours Clary." His voice was resolved. He spoke the truth, she could see it in his eyes. They would never be free of each other.

"I know." She moved past him, picking up her dagger from the floor, purposefully avoiding his gaze. "…and by the way, I'm not just a girl anymore. I grew up."

"Believe me. I noticed." She felt the heat blaze in her cheeks, thankful she had her back to him. Their easy banter was instantly put on the backburner when they took in the rest of the room. It was nothing but swirling clouds of demon ash and bodies lying injured. Seraph blades were glowing everywhere and deep angry growls resonated from the werewolves as they tore at demon flesh. Off in the distance, she caught a glimpse of sparkling blue flashes and a creature hissed in response. It looked like a massacre. Clary heard a groan nearby and saw a familiar body leaning up against a massive angel statue.

"WESLEY!" She cried out, running to him. "Wes? Oh my God….are you alright?" She could see blood seeping through his suit jacket.

"Sucker got me…..good." He grunted in response, his eyes drifting shut.

"You…you need an iratze." She reached for her stele, realizing she'd dropped it somewhere. She whipped around quickly. "Jace! I need your stele!" Jace slammed his seraph blade deep into the chest of yet another creature, killing it, before turning to her, assessing the situation. He glanced from her to Wesley and scowled. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "PLEASE!"

"Fine….don't get your runes twisted." He grumbled, placing his stele firmly in her hand. "But let it be noted, this is definitely against my better judgment." His voice laced with sarcasm.

"Shut. Up." She snapped, ripping open Wesley's shirt, exposing a deep gash across his chest. "Jesus…" She gasped, before quickly completing the iratze, also known as a shadowhunter healing rune. The relief on Wesley's face was almost immediate and Clary breathed a sigh of relief. She stood, turning to hand the stele back to Jace when she felt a stabbing in her shoulder. She staggered back, startled to find a pair of waiting arms that wrapped around her, holding her up. She reached up, touching the place that burned like fire now, and when she pulled her fingers back, they were covered in blood. The room started spinning and everything became fuzzy. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her body going limp against the figure propping her up.

"Go to sleep little sister…..we have much to discuss." A voice whispered softly in her ear. She went rigid with realization, but it was too late, her mind and body were being towed under into a dark abyss.

"Sebastian…" She breathed out as the blackness swallowed her whole.

"CLARY!" Jace shouted in horror, running full speed to her lifeless form. His gaze met Sebastian's in a deadly staredown. "What have you done? What in the hell did you do to her?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her for you…" Sebastian smirked evily, lifting her as he raised to his full height.

"Like hell you will." Jace snapped, lunging at him, but his shadowhunter speed wasn't fast enough. They vanished right before his eyes, leaving him kneeling on the ground, staring at the space where they'd just been. Where _she _had been. After the initial shock wore off, a calm and silent rage overcame him. He didn't care about many things, but Clary was one of the few. If he was being honest with himself, she was THE most important thing in his life. She always had been, always would be…..and he'd move heaven and earth for her, may the Angel help the poor soul standing in his way. And if they harmed so much as a hair on her head, not even God himself would save them from the wrath of Jace Lightwood.

* * *

_Author's Note: Read and review! Let me know if you like it, hate it…..:)_


	2. Love is to Destroy

**CITY OF STOLEN DREAMS**

**LOVE IS TO DESTROY**

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All things related to The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Clary groaned in agony, her shoulder throbbed and her head was spinning. It felt like she was trapped on a never ending roller coaster ride. She tried to focus on any one single thing, but gave up almost immediately, screwing her eyes shut, willing the room to stop moving. She fell once again into a state of unconsciousness, and was taken back to a time when everything in her life got turned upside down.

_Five years ago…_

_This couldn't be happening, Clary thought. After everything they'd been through, all the torment, bringing down Valentine's ship, she had finally been ready to cave. She was willing to say to hell with it and what people thought. She loved Jace Wayland or Morgenstern or Lightwood….whatever damned name he wanted to go by. She didn't care anymore. She was exhausted trying to stay away, trying to convince herself to look at him like a brother. It was useless. So she had gone to lunch with him at Taki's and he'd crushed her entire world. Jace had convinced himself he was evil, carrying demon blood in his veins after being one of Valentine's experiments, and that he'd only wanted her because he was cursed. _

"_Clary, from now on, I swear I'll just be your brother. No more pushing." He'd said._

_Clary pulled the blankets up over her head, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, letting her tears fall as she relived those painful words. She should have told him she loved him, that she didn't care, but what good would it have done? He was right, they needed to give up on any relationship other than a sibling one, but why did it have to hurt so damned much?_

_ Clary's phone rang off the hook for the next several days and she avoided it like the plague. Her mother had been up to her room to pester her multiple times, suggesting that she get out of the house, specifically out of her bedroom and finally, her mother called in the heavy artillery in the form of her best friend Simon. He'd shown up, all newly vamped out and threatened to throw her over his shoulder and drag her out kicking and screaming if he had too. She'd finally relented, realizing that this new version of Simon could and probably would do just that. How, Clary thought, could you explain to your mother and your best friend who had admitted to being in love with you just months ago, that you were dying of a broken heart…..over your brother?_

* * *

"_You've gotta be kidding me Simon…." Clary groaned once she realized where they were headed._

"_Hey….the band finally got a good gig for once, and it just happened to be here."_

"_Here…." She muttered, "…as in Pandemonium. The place where my life got turned upside down."_

"_You're not the only one whose life changed." Simon bit out, harsher than she'd ever expected out of him. Her eyes flew to his in embarrassment. She knew she was taking out her frustration on the wrong person. She wasn't being fair._

"_Simon, I'm sorry. I know that you getting turned into a vampire is all my fault and—"_

"_Oh shut it Fray…." Simon said, pulling her in for a hug. She relaxed into him, remembering how much she had truly missed her friend. "Look, I was the one that followed you everywhere Clary, not the other way around. Yes, I got turned into a ridiculously hot vampire and I'm going to have to drink blood and live for centuries because of it…" She looked up at him with a deep sadness in her eyes, even though she knew he was just trying to lighten her mood. "But the point is that I would do it all over again."_

"_Simon—"_

"_No. I don't want to hear anymore apologies, not from you. In fact, I might be the one apologizing…." He winced, something catching his eye behind her._

"_What are you talking ab—" Clary asked curiously, spinning around to see what had his attention. Her heart stopped. Across the busy nightclub packed with young adults hanging all over each other, dancing to the wild beat of the music, was Jace. Only he wasn't alone. "Not alone" taking the form of a very leggy blonde in a very skimpy dress. His arm was slung around her shoulders and he leaned in to whisper something in her ear, just as he had done with her before they discovered that they shared the same blood. Said blonde girl giggled. She fucking giggled, and Clary nearly lost it._

"_Look, I had no idea he was gonna be here. We can go. I'll see if Eric can call Scott and maybe he'll sub in for me on guitar tonight. We can catch a movie or—"_

"_No. No, it's okay Simon. Really." She said firmly, not entirely sure who she was trying to convince. "I came with you to see the band, and that's what I plan on doing."_

"_You're sure?" Simon asked disbelieving._

"_Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" She feigned ignorance._

"_Clary, I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you look at him." Simon said softly._

"_What? Look at him how?" She rolled her eyes, wishing he would just drop it. She wasn't ready for this. Not now. Probably not ever._

"_The way I wish you'd look at me." His voice was sad, tormented even. Her heart broke all over again. She never wanted to hurt him like this. She wished she could love him the way she loved Jace, and love Jace the way she loved Simon, but that was easier said than done. It wasn't as simple as flipping a switch, and God knew she wished it was._

"_Simon, I—"_

"_No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look, I gotta get onstage. I'll find you after. You'll be okay?" He questioned in traditional Simon form._

"_I'll be fine." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Yeah, she'd be fine alright, Clary thought, the second she got the hell away from here. Of course, because someone up above hated her, she chanced one more look at Jace and found his golden eyes locked on hers. He was angry. She could see it in his stance, the way his jaw tightened, and the muscles in his forearms flexed. Oh yeah. He was pissed. And suddenly, she was too. Feeling bold, she stalked over to a crowd of teenage boys just standing around waiting for a girl to drop at their feet, and snagged the arm of the nearest one she could find. She didn't even take the time to look at the boy's face before she dragged him out into the crowd. He didn't need much persuasion to dance, and he slipped his arms around her waist. She tried not to think about how wrong it felt, and snaked her arms around his neck. She finally got a good look at him, and she had to admit, he was handsome, not in a drop dead gorgeous way, but his eyes were a deep blue and his hair was dark black. He grinned down at her and she actually blushed._

"_So, you got a name beautiful?" The boy asked._

"_Yeah…umm….Clarissa….and thanks for the um…dance." She spoke over the music._

"_The pleasure's mine." He grinned. "After all, I do like the straightforward type…." Clary barely registered his words because a familiar figure was stalking toward them._

"_Oh God….." Clary muttered, mentally chastising herself. She'd been stupid to think he'd just get mad and leave. No. Not Jace Lightwood. He was not to be outdone. Ever._

"_You alright gorgeous?" The boy questioned, tipping her chin up._

"_She will be as soon as you take your damn hands off her." Clary squeezed her eyes shut, praying for her nightmare of a life to just dissolve. She felt the boy's hands drop from her body as he slowly pulled back to see who was calling him out._

"_Excuse me?" The boy questioned._

"_You heard me. Unless you're deaf AND dumb…" Jace bit out, quirking an eyebrow in challenge._

"_Okay, enough!" Clary stepped between them. "What do you want Jace?" His eyes were dark with a fury she'd never seen before._

"_I want the ogre here, to hit the road." He snapped._

"_Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we?" Clary hissed. His face flickered with a look of sadness? Regret?_

"_You've been avoiding me." His voice was hard. Questioning._

"_With good reason it sounds like." The boy interjected, reaching for her arm. "C'mon babe, let's get outta here."_

"_Touch her, and that hand will be the first of many things I break." Jace's voice was calm, but deadly._

"_Oh yeah? Maybe I'd love to see you try—"_

"_NOOO! " Clary shouted, shoving the boy sideways with all her strength, saving him by mere millimeters from Jace's lethal right hook. She whipped around just in time to come toe to toe with Jace. "LEAVE." She said furiously. "NOW." _

_She barely had time to register what he was doing before he literally threw her over his shoulder and marched out of the building with her pounding on his back with her fists. She was still screaming and fighting him when he set her down, caging her with his strong body against the brick wall outside the club._

"_Are you done?" He asked in annoyance, refusing to let her get away. She stopped moving and just glared at him for the longest time. "So….I take it we still aren't speaking?" She didn't answer. "What are you doing Clary?" His voice had morphed into a soft, tender concern. She wanted to hate him. Some days she prayed that she could, but it was pointless. He was just too damned beautiful._

"_I was TRYING to enjoy a regular evening out." She sassed, but he called her bluff._

"_Sure you were." His eyes darkened. "Because you just LOVE this club, and Eric's shitty music and don't let me forget, allowing random males to grope you."_

"_What do you care?" She shouted, bile rising in her throat just thinking about his leggy blonde friend. He looked at her like someone had just kicked his puppy._

"_What do I…..care?" His voice was slow and quiet, as though he was trying to decipher a riddle. "What do I care?" He stated once more before he reached for her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Clary….you KNOW how much I care."_

"_Do I?" She said coldly. His eyes narrowed._

"_Look…I thought—"_

"_Just save it Jace. Better yet, why don't you get back to your bimbo girlfriend? I'm sure she's waiting." Clary hissed._

_ "So that's what this is about…."He said, looking as though he'd just had an epiphany. "You're jealous."_

_ "Go to hell."_

_ "I'm sure I will, but not today." He said sarcastically and Clary tried to sneak out of his grasp once more, but he wasn't budging. "Just admit it Clary….you're jealous." The corner of his mouth threatened to tip up into his signature smirk. She had the urge to slap it off his face._

_ "It wouldn't matter if I was. It makes no goddamned difference! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."_

_ "Actually, I think it makes all the difference in the world." He whispered against her ear, the warmth of his breath on her skin caused her to shudder._

_ "Please don't….." She pleaded softly. He was too close. She didn't have the willpower to resist him when he was this near. _

_ "I know what I said at Taki's….but I was just doing what I thought was best and—" His voice was low and husky, filled with need._

_ "Jace." She cut him off, their gazes locking. Everything seemed to disappear except the two of them and his fingers dug pleasantly into her hips. "Just once more….so I don't forget." She breathed, the words leaving her lips before she could change her mind. That's all it took and his mouth was on hers. She fisted his dark t-shirt, pulling him closer as he pressed her hard against the brick building. They kissed with such a feverish excitement, she thought she might collapse. He held her, almost as though he was afraid she might vanish into thin air and it wasn't lost on her how perfectly they molded together. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened, allowing him entrance and he groaned softly into her mouth. He slid his hand to her neck, cupping her jaw, his fingers knotting tenderly into her long red curls. He tipped her head, giving him better access to taste her fully. It was the epitome of bittersweet and she realized she never wanted it to end. She spread her palm flat against his chest, over his wildly beating heart, slowing him. She wanted to take her time, savor the moment, and memorize every detail. At some point he must have subconsciously figured out what she was trying to say and he held her tighter, pulling her closer still. Finally, he pulled back reluctantly to breathe, leaning his forehead gently against hers. After several long, quiet minutes of them attempting to catch their breath, he spoke softly._

_ "Why did that feel like goodbye?" _

_Her heart clenched. She hadn't planned on it happening like this. She hadn't even really been sure about it before, but the second his lips touched hers, she knew she didn't have a choice and that it was damn near going to kill her in the process._

"_Because it was." She looked down, suddenly finding the pavement extremely interesting and he pulled back further to look at her._

"_Wha—what are you talking about?" He was shaking his head in disbelief. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the tiny bell the Seelie Queen had given her sometime back, granting her a single favor. The bell had once glittered with fairy magic, but now it looked ordinary. Ordinary, because Clary had used it the evening after they went to Taki's. She'd known the fairy Queen did nothing for free, and she had been shocked when after requesting what she wanted, the Queen had laughed with delight, insisting she needed nothing in return. She handed the bell to Jace. It took him a moment, and then his eyes widened in horror. "Clary…..WHAT did you do?"_

"_It doesn't matter." She whispered. "What matters is that I'm taking care of our problem."_

"_No. Whatever she promised you, it isn't worth it. You know the fae…..they never do anything without cost!" He was practically shouting now. She looked up with tears in her eyes and she spoke softly._

"_Nothing she could ask of me would be worse than seeing you….knowing what it's like to have you and knowing that you can never be mine. Nothing in this world could EVER be worse than watching you fall in love with someone else, get married….have children. Nothing is worse than that kind of purgatory." Tears spilled freely down her cheeks now, and he immediately cupped her face in his hands, staring deep into her emerald green eyes._

"_I love you Clary…..and I don't love you like a brother should. It pains me every second of every single day and I hate our father for this. The way he delights in our misery. We….we could run away. Just us….and—"_

"_Jace." Clary placed a finger gently over his lips, silencing him. "You know we can't do that. Alec and Isabelle….and Mayrse….they would be devastated if you left."_

"_Clary….what did you ask from the Seelie Queen?" His voice was quiet, nervous, a trait that didn't suit him well. She swallowed hard._

"_That no one be able to track me."_

"_Why….wait….WHY would someone need to track you?" His eyes were wild, frantically searching hers for answers he didn't want to hear._

"_Because I'm going away….and I don't want to be found."_

"_You don't want to be found…"_

"_By anyone." She finished for him. He shook his head furiously._

"_No. No no no no no…..I won't let you do this. I don't care if I have to tie you down and sit on you until this stupid idea of yours fizzles out. I won't let you just disappear from my life Clary. I won't." He shook her shoulders as if to shake some sense into her._

"_Don't make this harder than it already is…." She pleaded._

"_I'm not making anything harder….because this idiotic discussion is over." He said stubbornly._

"_You can't guard me forever Jace." She whispered softly._

"_Watch me." _

"_Jace—"_

"_What about your mom?" He never said "our" mom, Clary had noticed. "What about Luke….and Simon?"_

"_I wrote letters….they'll have to understand…..and I'll be in contact, eventually."_

"_So it's just me you're cutting out of your life." He looked as though he wanted to die and it pained her enough to second guess her decision._

"_It's not like that—"_

"_JACE!" There was a shriek. Startled, they both turned and found Isabelle, whip in hand, with a look of panic all across her face. "Jace! Oh my God….a Greater Demon came out of nowhere. It attacked Alec and it got away before I could even wound it. My necklace is glowing like crazy! It must be close!" Jace glanced back to Clary with a torn look of uncertainty._

"_GO!" She insisted. "Alec's hurt! You have to go…."_

"_By the Angel, if you disappear Clarissa Fray, I swear I will NEVER stop looking for you." She had figured as much, but her hope was that he would tire of looking and forget about her, move on with his life._

"_I….I love you too….just so you know." She choked out. "Now, GO! You have to find that thing before it hurts someone else." She pushed him, forcing him to let her go._

"_Clary—"_

"_Just do me one favor, okay? Don't. Fucking. Die." She warned. "I mean it."_

"_I won't. You just admitted you love me, that's reason enough to live. Plus I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of eternity searching for you." His voice was resolved, there was no questioning him, and just like that he was gone._

* * *

_Clary had gone directly home, knowing that Simon would be upset with worry, but she had to leave now. There was no time to wait. Jace would surely come for her as soon as he was done at the club, and she needed to be gone before then, or he'd make good on his promise to guard her forever. She briefly wondered if Alec was okay, but she knew Jace would take care of his brother. He was careful with the things he loved, which was one of the many reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place. She double checked to make sure she had everything in her duffel bag and that all the letters she'd written were placed neatly on her bed. Her family and friends would just have to understand. This journey she was about to take was one she had to go alone and she would be back, she just couldn't promise when. She knew she would miss everyone terribly, one blonde-haired, golden- eyed boy the most, but it was for the best, she reminded herself. She carefully opened her silver jewelry box, pulling out the tiny stone Jace had given her for her birthday last year. He had told her it would bring her light amongst the darkest shadows of this world and others. She clung to the witchlight rune-stone like a lifeline, praying that he was right. She withdrew her stele, taking a deep breath, steeling her resolve and she began to draw._

_After several moments, the portal began to appear. She remembered that she had to be thinking hard about where she wanted to go or she could end up God only knew where, so she thought hard about Casa di Guerrieri, meaning House of Warriors. She had researched it one afternoon in the library at the Institute, and she hoped that they would help her. She hesitated a moment and finally stepped into the portal. As she watched it closing she saw a familiar figure and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry._

"_CLARY! NOOOOO!" Jace screamed. He had completely disregarded Jocelyn and Luke and had bounded up her staircase at lightning speed, only to find her disappearing through the closing portal. She was gone. He fell to his knees, pleading to the empty space to bring her back. How could she do this to him? How could she think that he wouldn't worry himself to death about her safety? How could he protect the ONE thing he loved most, if she wouldn't let him? She had told him she loved him back at the club, and he'd been stupid to leave her. Clary always did exactly what he didn't want her to do, partly because she loved with her whole heart, storming into battle, never caring who or what the opponent was or how great the danger. She was a fierce protector, and in some strange way, he knew she thought she was protecting him. He struggled to his feet, ignoring everyone else who had followed him into her bedroom, and staggered back down the stairs. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and the pain was unlike any other he had experienced. It was almost unbearable. He took a deep breath, slowly squaring his muscular shoulders, allowing the pain to fuel him, welcoming it. He said he would find her, and he would if it was the last thing he ever did, and when he finally had her, he'd never let her go._

* * *

_Clary landed with an "oomph" on something soft, or should she say, someone. Her duffel bag had gone flying by the wayside and she immediately righted herself, thoroughly embarrassed that she was literally sitting on top of an obviously masculine form. He was chuckling. Their gazes locked and she found herself laughing right along with him. Only SHE would be powerful enough to create a portal, but lack the grace to have a decent landing on the other side. After a moment, their laughter died down and she climbed off of him, standing up, and offered her hand to help him up. He gripped her hand firmly, getting to his feet. He was very tall and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing black shadowhunter gear. She felt like the biggest idiot of all time. She had actually LANDED on a shawdowhunter. Way to make an impression there Fray, she thought in annoyance. She was brought out of her thoughts when the young man spoke._

"_That was some portal you just came through miss, however, I think we may have to work on your landing skills." He smirked, causing her to worry her lip nervously._

"_Clarissa Fray." She spoke softly. "That's….my name."_

"_Wesley Chamberlin." He smiled warmly, putting her at ease. "Care to tell me how I got lucky enough to be your landing strip today?"_

"_Umm…." She hesitated, but thought about the fact that he was in shadowhunter gear, which meant he was probably someone who could help her. "I'm actually looking for a place named Casa di Guerrieri."_

"_Really?" He questioned, the shock evident in his eyes._

"_You've heard of it?" She asked hopefully._

"_Heard of it? I live there. The real question is, what reason would you have to be looking for it?"_

"_I'm here with the hope of being trained. It's a really long story, but I was born a shadowhunter, and raised as a mundane until recently. I need someone to help me become who I truly am." She explained, worried he thought she had lost her ever loving mind. That's all she needed was to be sent to a mental institution, thousands of miles away where no one could find her, let alone track her. He looked lost in thought, and tapped his finger lightly on his chin._

"_Clarissa Fray….wait, aren't you—"_

"_Yes." She groaned in frustration. Nowadays her reputation had a tendency to precede her._

"_So you're mind reader too?" He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh._

"_You were going to ask if I was Valentine Morgenstern's long lost daughter, right?" He nodded slowly. "Well, unfortunately I am, but I recently helped bring him down. I wasn't raised by him—" She was quick to defend. He held his hands out as though he was offering peace._

"_There's no need to explain about that. You're somewhat of a legend around here. You and your brother….Jonathan right?" He smiled. Her heart constricted._

"_Jace. He goes by Jace." She said,clearing her throat after speaking his name, ignoring the pain in her chest. "And about the whole legend business, I actually came here in secrecy. Since they never actually found Valentine's body, I'm not safe, and because of what and who I am, I was a danger to those I care about." It was partial truth, she thought, but there was no way she would admit the daunting reason she had run away to Italy. It was nobody's business anyway. "I'd really rather it not get out that I'm here."_

"_I can understand that. I think it can probably be arranged, but first I think we should get you back to La Casa so you can talk to Ali. She runs the place here and she can answer your questions."_

"_Thank you Wesley." She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding._

"_Just be glad you fell out of the sky and landed on the right guy…" He winked. She couldn't help but smile at him._

"_You have no idea how grateful I am." She swallowed back her nervousness. "Just lead the way…."_

_He had refused to let her carry her bag, stating that it was the gentlemanly thing to do, so instead she walked alongside him with her hands in her pockets to keep them warm from the chill of the early morning air. She took in her surroundings and was in awe of the beautiful architecture. She'd never been to Florence, Italy, but she was quickly falling in love with it. After they had walked probably a mile, she saw it. It took a moment to see past the powerful glamour, keeping it hidden to the eye of the ordinary human, also known as mundanes, but there it was. It looked like a castle almost, with large arched entryways and windows, and a huge dome at the top. It easily dwarfed the Institute back in New York, and she had a wave of panic and suddenly missed home. Wesley must have seen it written all over her face and he gently patted her shoulder._

"_I remember being overwhelmed when I first got here too…." He grinned, attempting to reassure her. "Don't worry, it's just Ali, Sebastian and I that stay here presently." Clary nodded, unable to take her eyes off the massive place._

"_I'm Wesley Chamberlin, shadowhunter and loyal follower of the Clave and the Angel. I request entrance." The huge stone doors opened with a groan and they both stepped inside…..only it was pitch black inside, so dark, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face._

* * *

There was the sound of someone clapping and Clary felt the urge to panic. This wasn't how she remembered it at all. She had been met by an enormous staircase that Wesley had led her up to meet Alisa Gryffin, also known as Ali. Suddenly, she couldn't determine if what she was seeing was actually a dream, because it all felt too real. Alarm bells were going off inside her mind, and a fight or flight response kicked in.

"Wesley!" She called out. "Wesley, where are you? What's going on?"

"I should have known you'd dream of this day." A voice rang out. A familiar voice that made every hair on her neck stand up.

"Sebastian?" She gasped into the darkness, her fists clenching in response.

"Very good little sister. I tried to tell father that you weren't nearly as simple-minded as you seem." Suddenly he was directly in front of her, his face illuminated by a small patch of light. She tried to back away, but instantly she was shackled flat against a concrete wall. She gasped in shock and surprise.

"How in the hell did you do that?" She shouted. "And why in God's name do you keep calling me your sister?" She tried to pull free of the chains holding her, but it was futile. She was at his mercy, and that made her stomach lurch.

"All in good time, Sis. All in good time." He smirked, running a long finger down her cheek and jaw. She flinched away at his touch. "What? I'm not good enough for you? Because I'm not your precious little Jace?" Her eyes flew to his. "Ahh….your greatest weakness. Pathetic. To love is to destroy, don't you know that? It makes you breakable."

"To love is to destroy…." She repeated in a whisper. Jace had once told her that Valentine had brought him up believing that very same thing. Was it coincidence that Sebastian had just used that term as well? She couldn't think straight, almost as though she wasn't in control of her thoughts. She wanted to shout and scream, but she couldn't. When she tried, nothing came out and her panic heightened ten-fold.

"Shhh….no need to struggle. I won't hurt you if you just cooperate. After all, it's not me you should fear. I want to keep you, have you by my side and rule the world. Father on the other hand, you let me worry with him. I can convince him you are worthy of the Morgenstern name as long as you do as I say." Her mind was reeling.

"What are you _talking_ about? Where am I?" She snapped, surprised that she once again could talk.

"I have plenty of time to explain, for we shall be together forever my sweet Clarissa. Here in your dreams, you can't escape me, and if you follow me, I can give you the world." He kissed her cheek softly and she tried to turn her head but couldn't move. How was he doing this? She was frightened beyond belief at the control he had over her. What was the limit to what he could make her do?

"In my dreams…..you're…..you're in my head aren't you?" She breathed, trying to keep it together. She was smarter than this. She had to figure a way out.

"See….I knew you were a quick learner." He chuckled.

"Let me go." She demanded, and his laughter turned into a growl of frustration.

"You're mine Clarissa….and it would do you good to figure that out sooner rather than later. Father and I have big plans for you, and things would be a lot easier on you if you'd see things my way." He hissed.

"You'll never get away with this. They'll come for me. Someone will come, you have to know that." She spoke carefully.

"No they won't. Have you forgotten your little deal with the Seelie Queen?" He grinned. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "She happens to side with father, if you must know." FUCK! Clary screamed at herself mentally. This wasn't happening. "And if you think you're precious little Jace will come for you, let him come. I have big plans for him as well."

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted, fury coursing through her veins at the thought of him hurting Jace.

"I think that's enough for today Clarissa. Off to dreamland you go…." Sebastian's wicked laugh echoed in her skull like she was in a tunnel and everything started getting fuzzy again.

_The darkness dissipated, Sebastian was gone, and suddenly she was back at La Casa in the training room about to have her first lesson with Wesley…._

**AUTHOR NOTES: Love? Hate? Tell me what you think!


End file.
